des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Starting Zone - Level Design + Dialogue - Rizwan Walji - 1703335
Starting Zone - Level Design + Dialogue - Rizwan Walji - 1703335 After character creation a cutscene begins with the following dialogue: New Babylon being relatively close to the Silk Road has seen little to no damage to its internal structure since the Re-Enchantment. The supernatural were thin in number the closer one got to the Silk Road itself, however as time passes these beings become more bold in their attempt to overthrow current civilization. You are one of the few “gifted” people in New Babylon who never has suffered the pain of being invaded by the super natural. The old Babylon fell almost directly after the Re-Enchantment occurred forcing the survivors to migrate and start anew. Being a Gifted you are tasked with training and controlling your powers to be used in the war against the super natural, however you are far from being ready and in this volatile age, who knows how much time we all have. The player now begins his journey: Villager 1: Aah finally awake are you, you’ve got a knack of sleeping in when you have duties to perform. I’m pretty sure scholar Onsai had some work for you; you can find him in the southern Library just outside of the city. The player leaves his home and travels to the library to see what Onsai has in store for him, upon arrival he gets greeted by the slightly annoyed scholar. Onsai: So the world is coming down on us but Mr. Gifted thought it was a good idea to sleep till noon eh. As much as it pains me to accept you are one of the few capable of challenging the supernatural beings without and army to back you up, but not without the proper training. Read these scrolls and head to the training room further to the east, here you will be able to test your magical abilities without the fear of hurting anybody, other than yourself that is. The player receives some scrolls in his bag and heads to the training room; here a small tutorial begins teaching the player how to use his spells/abilities (these will depend on which class the player has chosen). Master Genzin: I see you’ve started to master the basics your abilities; however there is much more to learn for one to properly utilize this gift, or curse, granted to us by the gods. Let’s see you combine your abilities to try to create a more devastating attack. The player learns about the combat tactics and ways to improve their spells and abilities by using different techniques in sequence to boost their effectiveness. Master Genzin: You do have a knack for this don’t you, there are countless of abilities The Gifted such as yourself can learn, however by themselves they are limited in their ability, only when used in unison with others can their true power reveal themselves. Keep practicing and you will undoubtedly become an instrument of liberation in our endless struggle against the forces who wish to see us undone. Not the most pleasant of speeches but effective nonetheless, the player can continue to practice or to head to the next area. Farmer Tinger: These wasps have been ravaging my crops for the last few days, they are not of the normal kind, they seem imbued with magic, and one of my farmhands got stung and has been out of commission for a few days, the healers say they possess some magic venom. I don’t really care about the venom but can you please chase them away somehow, without my crops I have nothing to trade with. The player then proceeds to head to the farmlands and slay the wasps, one of the dead wasps seemed to still have an intact venom sack. Perhaps one of the healers would like to study this or you can try selling it for a few coins in the market place.